


Of Regrets

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Seva Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually they slaughter those they don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Regrets

The tide never ceases. There is always more blood to be spilled, more people willing to throw their lives away, and in pursuit of what?

Merrill has cost the Dalish their keeper. Now she will cost them their lives.

Sometimes Hawke wonders if she does the right thing. Are their lives worth more than that of the clan? Would Merrill, alone, submit herself to their grief and rage?

Maybe. Maybe that would be the right choice. But Hawke is not willing to give Merrill up, to give up on her. She is Merrill's people now.

There is no-one else left.


End file.
